


somewhere only we know

by miss_xip, youdidwinsodidi



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Plot Twists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadness, So Wrong It's Right, Texting, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/pseuds/youdidwinsodidi
Summary: In which Kurogane sends a text to the wrong number, changing his life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the fic named "Little Numbers" by iknowitainteasy, written for the 'Glee' fandom. The credits of the idea go to her however, the execution for this fic, goes to us :)

**October 13th**

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

To: +1(940)672-3491

(5:19)

 

Hey Tomoyo did u remember get the trash, don’t want old man Reed on our asses again

 

From: +1(940)672-3491

To: +1(871)929-0001

(5:20)

 

_Who’s this?_

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

To: +1(940)672-3491

(5:34)

 

U tell me

 

From: +1(940)672-3491

To: +1(871)929-0001

(5:40)

 

_Hm, you’re the one who wrong-numbered me. For all I know you could be a 60 year old grandfather!  (≧ヘ≦　)_

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

To: +1(940)672-3491

(5:42)

 

Ur obviously not Tomoyo why should I even tell u

 

From: +1(940)672-3491

To: +1(871)929-0001

(5:50)

 

_Why don’t you take out the trash instead?_

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

To:

(6:02)

 

Who says i didnt alrdy

 

**October 14th**

 

From: +1(940)672-3491

To: +1(871)929-0001

(2:00pm)

 

_So, did the trash get taken out in the end? Or did you get in trouble? (￣ω￣;)_

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

To: +1(871)929-0001

(2:32pm)

 

Wat the hell moron who are u even

 

From; +1(940)672-3491

To: +1(871)929-0001

(2:35pm)

 

_Your wrong number from yesterday! I was taking out my own trash this morning and had to think of you. Couldn’t get my mind off it. Such an interesting story and that vocabulary, woah! Kept me intrigued the entire time as I was taking my trash out ;) ~_

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

**New Contact Added!**

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(2:37pm)

 

Oh god r u one of those ppl who keeps talking go ppl they dont know

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: +1(871)929-0001

(2:45pm)

 

_What do you mean, I don’t know you? Pfft, I know more about you than I know about my neighbour and I talk plenty to them! See, you know someone Tomoyo who lives with you and both of you clearly forget to take out the trash. You have a landlord named Reed, who is unhappy with your behavior. Your grammar is crappy and you seem rather grumpy._

 

_I know plenty! Now, did your trash get taken out or not? I need to knoooow~_

 

From: +1(871)929-0001

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(2:54pm)

 

Ugh if i tell u will u leave me alone

 

**New Contact Saved!**

Grumpy

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(2:57pm)

 

_Maybe. Try me~_

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(3:17pm)

 

Yes i did. U happy? I took out the trash n Reeds not pissed anymr

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:20pm)

 

_Uwaa~ great news! Good job! Does Reed get pissed at you a lot? Entertain me a little, Grumpy~ I’m in the middle of a boring class (︶︹︺)_

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(3:24pm)

 

Try every damn thng he’s dffclt to pls. Wat class u in, moron

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:30pm)

 

_Russian literature. It’s really as boring as it sounds._

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:30pm)

 

_What are you doing? ~_

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(3:34pm)

 

Yuck. Sounds lk it. I took 1 yr of Jap mythology lst semester w/ Yuuko it sucked ass

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:36pm)

 

_So, you’re a student too? What is your major? I’m majoring in Chemistry with a minor in Russian Linguistics. I’m regretting it though, haha._

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(3:41pm)

 

Yea. Im in the trade school part of Tsubasa Uni tho. Industrial mechanics and engineering. Best part, no more lit

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(3:42pm)

 

Wait why the hell am i still talking to u? I dont know who u even r

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:45pm)

 

_Right!_ _Gotta go -_

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:45pm)

 

_Oh, by the way. I’m a Tsubasa University student too. Who knows you might see me sometime? I’m the cute blonde guy you might see on campus ~_

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(3:45pm)

 

_Talk to you later Grumpy. Thanks for keeping me company._

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(3:47pm)

 

WHO U CALLING GRUMPY, IDIOT

 

**October 20th**

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(7:30am)

 

_Don’t forget to take out your trash today!_

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(7:37am)

 

Oh god

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(7:39am)

 

Dont u have some1 else to bother

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(7:40am)

 

But yes, yes i did remember

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(8:10am)

 

_I’m in class and I’m super bored. Again. So no, I have no one else to bother. What can I say, you keep me intrigued; Like, who is the man behind the crappy grammar? (｡ >艸<) _

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(8:11am)

 

_Wait, you_ are _a guy right?_

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(8:13am)

 

Yea i am in class rn too, science w/ Ashura

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(8:14am)

 

Yea i’m a guy

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(8:30am)

 

_Oh. Okay. Good._

 

**October 23rd**

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(6:44pm)

 

Whered u disappear 2 I thought u said Id see u somewhere on campus i didn’t see any blonde

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(7:15pm)

 

_Oh._

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(7:27pm)

 

Where did all that batshit enthusiasm go?

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(8:45pm)

 

Ugh ok fine listen u don’t have to talk, something i said must’ve pissed u off, but u need to talk to ppl when ur upset

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(9:00pm)

 

_Fai._

 

From: Grumpy

To: Not Tomoyo Moron

(9:02pm)

 

what?

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(9:03pm)

 

_Fai._

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(9:03pm)

 

_My name._

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(9:03pm)

_I don’t know._

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(9:03pm)

 

_I mean. I know that it’s my name._

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(9:03pm)

_I don’t know if you wanted to know that._

 

From: Not Tomoyo Moron

To: Grumpy

(09:04pm)

 

_Okay, yeah. Sorry._

 

From: Grumpy

**Contact Updated!**

To: Fai

(9:10pm)

 

Yea.  Figures for someone like u.

 

From: Grumpy

To: Fai

(9:12pm)

 

And Im Kurogane

 

From: Fai

**Contact Updated!**

To: Kurogane

(10:00pm)

 

_Goodnight, Kurogane._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:02pm)

 

night, i guess.

 

**October 24th**

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:11am)

_Hey Kuro-chan, I was thinking about what you said before. You studied Japanese mythology before? Your name sounds Japanese too. Are you? ~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:14am)

 

yea. Way 2 go, genius

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:16am)

 

Moved out here w/ Tomoyo when i was 8 lived here ever since

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:39am)

 

U’d expect me to be good at japanese anything but tht class was hell

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:45am)

 

_Okay. Well, 8 years would be too young to be your girlfriend, so I’m guessing Tomoyo is your sister? You moved here on your own with her? What happened to your parents? They’re still in Japan?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:50am)

 

_And I understand. I’m sadly also quite bad at Russian Linguistics. :(_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:55am)

 

Kinda like my sister. Parents died when i was 7. Moved in with Tomoyo n her sis. We came here later.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:55am)

 

I’m guessing ur russian then?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(9:00am)

 

_Oh my god! I’m so sorry!! I had no idea!!!_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(9:02am)

 

_Well, yeah. Kinda._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(9:10am)

 

S’fine. Over it by now.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(9:11am)

 

The hell does “kinda russian” mean?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(9:15am)

 

_You’re awfully interested. Didn’t think you would be, Kuro-rin~_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(9:20am)

 

_Adoption. We came from Russia at a very early age._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(9:20am)

 

_Uh, I mean,_ I _was adopted, lol._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(9:21am)

 

_Sorry. I promise I don’t have a multiple personality disorder.  (｡•́︿•̀｡)._ _  
_ _I was referring to my cat._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(9:23am)

 

Who r u calling KURO RIN?!?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(9:24am)

 

Damn it’s ok u don’t have 2 explain all that

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:00am)

 

_Well, you told me about you, Kuro-pon~. It’s only fair._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:10am)

 

_Did you see the campus cat this morning? She was playing with the falling leaves. It was sooooooo cute~. I wish I could have taken a picture to show you.  ●︿●_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:12am)

 

_Wait, by the quad & the clock tower? _

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:13am)

 

That’s where i am

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:00am)

 

_Yeah~! Did you see her?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:02am)

 

Must’ve just missed her

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:05am)

 

_Sad._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:06am)

 

_Next time I’ll take a picture for you~._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:07am)

 

Sounds like a plan idiot

 

**October 27th**

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:10am)

 

_Trash day, Kuro-pon ~!_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:11am)

 

_Also, what are you doing for Halloween?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:12am)

 

U need to stop reminding me 2 take the fucking trash out

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:12am)

 

I KNOW already

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(8:14am)

 

And prbly just drinking here @ home w/ Tomoyo, maybe a friend from intro to Mechanics, Syaoran

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:20am)

 

_But if I don’t remind you, how will you know who I am?!  It’s our thing, Kuro-pyon!_ **_(๑◕︵◕๑)_ **

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:21am)

 

_That sounds fun~_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(8:21am)

 

_Are you going to get drunk? Sounds like a great texting opportunity._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:01am)

 

Who r u calling Kuro-pyon?!

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:02am)

 

Our thing is probably more lk u calling me annoying nicknames and me calling u an idiot

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:11am)

 

_Meaaaan!_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:11am)

 

_Hey --  go to the bench in front of the clocktower that’s next to your building._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:11am)

 

_I left something there for you._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:11am)

 

_You’re in Ashura’s class right now, no? ~_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:11am)

 

_Tell him you need to go pick something up for Fai ~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:14am)

 

Why? What the fuck could be so important

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:19am)

 

Ok fine here now what

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:20 am)

 

_Look underneath the bench, Kuro-grump ~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:22am)

 

U had me lie 2 Ashura n leave for a damn coffee

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:24am)

 

U realize if I go back to class w/ this I’m dead

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:25am)

 

_A coffee to get rid of your grumpiness._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:27am)

 

_And don’t be such a dramaqueen, Kuro-sama._ _  
_ _Just enter the class and and if he asks just tell him that I gave it to you as a thank you._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:27am)

 

_Although---_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:30am)

 

_Nah, just enter. It’ll be fine! Don’t you trust me Kuro-rin?! (๑◕︵◕๑)_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:44am)

 

Ugh fine i did it

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:44am)

 

He asked me about it & i said since u helped me w/ hmwk the other day it was thanks

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:47am)

 

_Oh_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:47am)

 

_Okay._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:47am)

 

_Enjoy your coffee._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:49am)

 

Damn no need to be so sulky about it i only did what u said

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:31pm)

 

How’d u guess i like black coffee

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:00am)

 

_Goodnight._

 

**October 31st**

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:49pm)

 

Hey u never told me how u guessed i liked black coffee

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:52pm)

 

It’s been like 4 days u didn’t even remind me bout the trash

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:03am)

 

U no I think id ljke u n rl life

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:21am)

 

U seem like u no a good time

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:23am)

 

I no we’ve never met irl but u wanna come over

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:34am)

 

Afdresc is 4192 Lecourt Plxnxnz. ZmMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:37am)

 

4192 Lecourt Plaza

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:01 am)

 

_Are you drunk?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:03am)

 

I dont get funk

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:03am)

Funk

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:04am)

FRUNK

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:10am)

 

_Kurogane.. Please tell me you’re inside in your house? And safe?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:11am)

 

_I know you said you’d get drunk with Tomoyo but.._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:16am)

 

Tomoyo’s off w her firl and im here w the kid

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:16am)

 

Syaoran

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:16am)

 

From school

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:20am)

 

_Ah._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:21am)

 

_I have company too. Very cuddly~~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:23am)

 

Huuuuuh

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:24am)

 

W who

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:30am)

 

_Let me see if she will let me take a picture when she stops making noises._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:31am)

 

Who the fuck r u with idiot

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:31am)

 

iMm coming ovr

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:32am)

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:33am)

 

_Coming over? You don’t even know where I live!_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:34am)

 

_Anyway, that’s her. That’s Chii. She keeps wanting my cuddles._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:35am)

 

A fuckinf cat

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:37am)

 

_Are you in bed? Do you feel sick, at all?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:39am)

 

When u said sounds u ment the cat?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:41am)

 

_Definitely._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:41am)

 

_Only female who will ever make noises in my bed._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:41am)

 

_LOL!!!! ~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:43am)

 

Oh u gay?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:43am)

 

I mean who am i to judge

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:44am)

 

No one cuz m fhe sme

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:46am)

 

Not that any1 besides the kid n Tomoyo no

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:00am)

 

_Are you for real?_ _  
_ _Or are you just playing me._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:02am)

 

_You better not be joking._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:04am)

 

_I’m blocking you if you’re joking with me._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:07am)

 

Nooooooooopoppe

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:08am)

 

Nope not lyinf

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:10am)

 

_Go to bed._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:12am)

 

_I’m going to bed now._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:13am)

 

_I have a busy day tomorrow._

_Goodnight._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:15am)

 

U sure u dont wand company

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:17am)

 

Naah i don’t even know where u live

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:30am)

 

_No, thanks._   
  


 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:31am)

 

_My mind is enough company for me today._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:31am)

 

_However, thanks for the offer though._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:31am)

 

_Go to bed._ _  
_ _Goodnight, Kurogane._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:34am)

 

Fiiiiiinee gnight

  
  
  
  


</center>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the feels fest!

**(** **November 1st)**

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(4:30pm)

 

_Do you think your parents are in heaven?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(4:32pm)

 

Where did that come from

 

 **(** **November 3rd)**

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(4:32pm)

 

...yea, i’d like 2 hope so

 

From: Fai

To Kurogane:

(7:30 pm)

 

_I wonder what it’s like._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(7:34pm)

 

Heaven?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(7:37pm)

 

A concept we mght nvr understand

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:00pm)

 

_Do you think they’re happy?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:00pm)

 

_Up there?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:21pm)

 

Well i guess that’s something we’ll nvr know

 

From: Fai

To Kurogane

(11:00pm)

 

_You’re right. I’m sorry._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:04pm)

 

The fuck r u apologizing for

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:10pm)

 

 _It must be painful to think about such a thing._ _  
_ _And I just made you do so._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:10pm)

 

_I’m sorry if I made you upset._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:22pm)

 

Listen If you want 2 talk, then talk

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:22pm)

 

I can tell ur not just curious abt me with all this shit

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:03am)

 

_It’s too complicated._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:03am)

 

_Sorry._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:26am)

 

Damn what the hell

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:27am)

 

U have a habit of pushing everyone away when they get remotely close 2 u

 

 **(November 5th)**  

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:30pm)

 

_The most annoying thing about watermelons is the seeds. How can anyone enjoy eating watermelon with all those seeds?! I can’t._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:41pm)

 

i did not

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:41pm)

 

wat does this have 2 do with anything

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:50pm)

 

 _Parents are always telling their kids to eat more healthy and eat fruits, but then look at these watermelons! They’re a choking hazard, Kuro-rin! ~_ _  
_ _  
_ _I think we should warn society of the dangers that watermelons pose. Like .. I’m sure we can save some actual lives with this. I’m starting a campaign. Are you joining me?! What should we call it? Save yourself from the Watermelons?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:52pm)

 

god I’m not joining your stupid cult moron wtf

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:57pm)

 

_Why so mean, Kuro-rin? ~_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:30pm)

 

_I just missed talking to you. I didn’t know what to say._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:32pm)

 

Moron. U didnt have 2 come out and say it

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:33pm)

 

but yea, I guess same here

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:00pm)

 

 _So what_ is _your thought on watermelons?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:33pm)

 

theyre good???? I guess??

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:33pm)

 

I don’t know it’s a fucking watermelon

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:34pm)

 

_What’s your favourite fruit? Or food?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:34pm)

 

Well, id nevr turn down a burger

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:36pm)

 

U?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:40pm)

 

 _A burger? If I have been talking to a 12 year old boy, you should have told me beforehand Kuro-rin~_ _  
_ _  
_ _That would be just wrong._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:41pm)

 

_Please don’t tell me that you take your dates out to get burgers._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:43pm)

 

Oh, tell me where u take ur dates out to moron

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:45pm)

 

 _I actually don’t, ever._ _  
_ _I’m too busy with school right now to date :( ~_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:45pm)

 

 _But I could tell you my ideal date?_ _  
_ _Maybe you could learn a thing or two~?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:53pm)

 

no

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:53pm)

 

Fine bring it on moron

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:00pm)

 

 _You’re probably expecting something extravagant, no? But it’s actually the opposite._ _  
_ _  
_ _My ideal date would be quite simple ~! It would just be me and my date, laying on a blanket outside in the grassfield, hot summer breeze. It would be night time and we would just look up to the stars and talk about just.. Dreams and hopes. Memories. Some candles, although that would be quite dangerous with the grass, but who cares~_ _  
_ _  
_ _And when midnight rolls around, the temperature goes down - we’d wrap ourselves in a blanket. But the blanket’s protection would be nothing compared to my date’s arms, of course~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _And we’d fall asleep (after blowing out the candles of course)._ _  
_ _  
_ _Just like that~!_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:09pm)

 

Damn u really thought that thru

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:10pm)

 

Wat can i say, im not romantic at all. Unless some1 tells me wat they want

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:12pm)

 

_And to say I had such high hopes for you, Kuro-sama :(_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:13pm)

 

Who r u calling Kurosama?!?

  
  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:13pm)

 

Anyway i have a paper to write

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:15pm)

 

_Oh, okay._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:15pm)

 

_Bye then?_

 

**_(November 6th)_ **

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:49am)

 

hey srry that paper was a bitch to do

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:00am)

 

_That’s quite alright~! Did you get it done in time?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:01am)

 

Uh yea, yea i did. Took a while

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:02am)

 

_Did you sleep at all? Or are you going to be Kuro-grump all day again?~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:04am)

 

heh. barely anything. I finished at 5:32 am. Freaking 15 page thesis papers

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:06pm)

 

Like what the hell

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:10am)

 

_You should’ve started earlier, Kuro-rin!_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:12am)

 

I started it last thursday wtf idiot

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:14am)

 

_I can’t figure it out. Are you a slow worker or..?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:15am)

 

_Be careful. There’s a lot of dog poop on the path to your building._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:16am)

 

Try perfectionist. got it from my mom

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:17am)

 

What the hell does dog shit have to do with my paper?!

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:19am)

 

_Nothing?! I was just warning you. Really, Kuro-rin. That’s what I told you about being grumpy._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:20am)

 

_I get it. I’m also a perfectionist but it was something I had to learn to be because of my father._

  
  
  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:39am)

 

Speaking of which, why didn’t you tell me Ashura was ur dad

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40am)

 

_Uh, what?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40am)

 

_Where did you get that?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40am)

 

_He’s not._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:43am)

 

Yea? Ashura mentioned it n class 2day

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:43am)

 

Said u used to take stuff from his classroom n practice chem with it

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:45am)

 

Apparently ur like really smart. In the honors program. Why didn’t u tell me?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:47am)

 

U shouldn’t have sent me on a fucking trip out to get coffee in your fucking DADS CLASS

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:48am)

 

Like what the hell moron, why didn’t u just tell me

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:00am)

 

 _I’m not any of those things. You know_ nothing _about me. Stop acting like you do._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:01am)

 

_And quite frankly, why does it matter? Why should have I told you that? Did I miss the memo that I need to tell you everything?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:02am)

 

_I know nothing about you, you know nothing about me. Great, now you know Ashura is my father. And so what? What does it matter? Huh?!_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:02am)

 

_I’m done, Kurogane. Don’t text me again._

 

_From: Kurogane_

_To: Fai_

_(09:09am)_

 

The fuck?

 

_From: Kurogane_

_To: Fai_

_(09:09am)_

Ur done, what the hell does that even mean?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:11am)

 

Why the fuck is this such a big deal?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:49am)

 

Fine. Don’t answer me. Whatever.

 

**(November 8th)**

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:49am)

 

U still mad?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:57pm)

 

Ok fine I get it

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:57pm)

 

Don’t respond that’s fine

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:48pm)

 

Ok

 

**(November 12th)**

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:01am)

 

Just tell me what the hell i did, moron

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:51am)

 

Like is finding out he’s ur dad that bad

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:57pm)

 

Bc i totally get it, he’s a hardass

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:56pm)

 

Seriously? Radio silence again?

 

**(November 15th)**

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:49pm)

 

i get it, ok? I’ll stop.

  


**(November 23rd)**

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:46am)

 

Hey

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:46am)

 

I thought i should tell u

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:49am)

 

i forgot my trash. Made me think of u.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:52am)

 

That’s all.

 

( **November 24th)**

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:45pm)

 

_Did you know that Iridium is his favourite element? He loves it so much because it’s so sturdy. It can’t be affected by water or any other chemicals. He calls it the underdog of the elements and then always has to laugh when he says that. I’m not quite sure why it’s funny, really, but I usually join in to laugh as well._

 

 _His second least favourite is potassium. He says it’s because it sounds like a potato. Don’t you think that’s silly? He’s a Chemistry professor and he’s basing his dislike for an element on the fact it sounds like a_ potato?

 

_But his least favourite is Gallium. Well, I don’t think I need to explain it to you, right? But it can release radiation and that can cause cancer. He’s not really a fan._

 

_He prefers Tuesdays over Mondays, too. Says the second one is always better than the first one. Whatever that means~ Maybe it’s just because he likes seeing you in class? Who knows. He keeps talking about you, nowadays. It’s like whenever he sees me, he brings you up._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:50pm)

 

 _What do I need to do to get you to leave me alone, Kurogane? I haven’t even met you, I don’t know anything about you and yet you’re involved. Too involved. You should_ really _get out of my business. I’m not even asking nicely._

 

**(November 25th)**

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:04am)

 

The fuck?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:07am)

 

U don’t text me for how many days and then suddenly i get a novel about ur dad

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:08am)

 

Listen, moron. I don’t turn my back on ppl who need me. Or need help in gen. U’ll have a hard time getting rid of me

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:41am)

 

And seriously?? Cell phones causing cancer?? Isnt that an old person theory?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:02am)

 

_See, but there’s where you got it wrong. I don’t need your help, or any help._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:04am)

 

_Look, all I wanted was some light conversation as a distraction and a temporary cure for some apparent loneliness, okay. And then you just had to bring in other involvements.  I know it’s not your fault, either. It’s a stupid coincidence. Silly game of fate that I accidentally texted you. Look, just get over it okay? I don’t get why you’re so hung up on me, anyway._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:13am)

 

God, u really have urself fooled.  
Do u have a sibling?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:14am)

 

Do u lie to them too

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:15am)

 

_Asshole._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:16am)

 

_Fuck you._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:17am)

 

You didn’t answer my question, Fai

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:20am)

 

_I don’t._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:20am)

 

_Please, just tell me what you want._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:20am)

 

_I’m hurting._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:23am)

 

I want to help u

 

I know u said u don’t need it but

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:24am)

 

I don’t want u to run to those flippant random facts and probably lame smile when ur hurt

I want to help u

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:45am)

 

_Don’t say anything._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(04:47am)

 

What???

 

**Incoming call from Fai for Kurogane (04:48 am)**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**_“Hello?” Kurogane answered._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:04am)

 

Hey, pretty sure u fell asleep. didnt rly know wht to say to ur crying. I wish tht could’ve gone better. G’night.

 

Text me when u wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always... comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, we are on a ROLL!!!

**(November 25th)** **  
  
**

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:00 am)

 

_Good morning, Kurogane._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:05 am)

 

Good morning.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:05 am)

 

Did u go to class today

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:10 am)

 

_No._

  
  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:11 am)

 

_Did you?_

 

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:13 am)

 

No, idiot. It’s Saturday.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:13 am)

 

I wanted to make sure U knew what day it was

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:15 am)

 

_Oh… right._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:15 am)

 

_I hadn’t noticed._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:18 am)

 

So what are your plans 2day

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:20 am)

 

_Probably studying, I think._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:21 am)

 

_My father is having some of his friends over today, so I’m staying in my room to not get involved in that. I don’t really like them, plus my father prefers that I leave him alone during these meetings._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:24 am)

 

So ur dad

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:24 am)

 

Is he… y’know

 

Mafia

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:25 am)

 

_Uhh.. no?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:26 am)

 

_Why do you think so?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:27 am)

 

Reread what u sent me

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:27 am)

 

Very, very carefully

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:30 am)

 

_Oh, so you do have a sense of humor after all, Kurogane?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:32 am)

 

So its Kurogane now huh

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:33 am)

 

I guess ppl do change

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:35am)

 

_People don’t change, their intentions do._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:36 am)

 

Nice quote mother theresa

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:50 am)

 

_Who is your favourite person in your life?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:59 am)

 

Well… i dont get out much but i guess Tomoyo and the kid r cool

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:26 am)

 

Ur pretty cool too

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:30 am)

 

 _Wow, your life must be pretty empty if_ I _am important to you. We haven’t even met, Kurogane. You don’t know a thing about me._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:34 am)

 

Why dont we change that

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:45 am)

 

_Why do you want to know about me?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:47 am)

 

 _Seriously, what is it about me that keeps you_ so _interested you stayed on the fucking phone for two hours just to listen to my crying?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:50 am)

 

_Is it because you need attention?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:51 am)

 

_Or do you have a hero complex and feel the need to save me like I’m some weakass princess, or something?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:51 am)

 

Because.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:53 am)

 

U hide behind these random facts and screens because u obviously have some sort of self-loathing complex

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:58 am)

 

And even if i do have a hero complex, so what?? U may not think u need to be “saved” like u say but damn

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:02 am)

 

All of that crying last night tells me something else is goin on

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:08 am)

 

Besides. I was raised to help everyone. Even if they don’t want it.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:15 am)

 

_So I’m just your pity project? Is that it?_

  
  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:18 am)

 

Goddammit NO

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:21 am)

 

It’s not pity. Pity implies something is regretted.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:24 am)

 

Its more like anger. At whoever did whatever to make u… do whatever the hell this is

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:30 am)

 

_When you say stuff like that, I almost want to believe you._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:32 am)

 

Listen up, moron

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:32 am)

 

Whether something is or isn’t true, if u want to believe in it, believe in it

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:34 am)

 

But u need to do that. I cant do it for u

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:20 pm)

 

_My favourite color is light blue. I’m 180 cm tall. My favourite season is winter. I love sweet stuff, honestly, I think desserts are my favourite food. I love my cat Chii, but have always wanted a dog but father was allergic._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:22pm)

 

_I speak four languages: Russian, English, French and Japanese. It’s often a bit of a mess in my head because of that. I don’t necessarily love chemistry a lot but I didn’t want to disappoint father so I decided I would sit through it. Cherry blossom trees are my favourite and my favourite smell is either the smell of rain or vanilla. It depends on my mood._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:25pm)

 

_I don’t have a lot of friends. Huh, actually probably just one but we fell out of contact a long time ago. Father says it’s because I’m not an easy person and am quite annoying sometimes and that’s why me and her fell out.  I stopped trying to get involved with people after that._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:30pm)

 

_It isn’t worth the pain. I accepted being lonely a long time ago so.._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:32pm)

 

No offense but

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:32pm)

 

Ur dad is kind of an asshat

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:32pm)

 

And no one wants to be lonely. No one really accepts being lonely as ok, u just sort of don’t allow it to bother u

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:36pm)

 

i know because i was the same when mom and dad died, i pushed everyone away. Even Tomoyo.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:50pm)

 

_Oh no! Please don’t get me wrong. Father loves me very, very much. He’s just a little overprotective sometimes, you know? He’s scared of losing me. After all, he had to try really hard to be able to adopt me. But if there’s anything I don’t doubt, it’s that father loves me. He tells me enough to make sure that I know he does._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:51pm)

 

_And I’m sorry that you were lonely. I hope you feel better though._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:54pm)

 

I do, actually. My friends got me through it.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:56pm)

 

You really want to know why I care so much??

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:57pm)

 

I don’t want you to feel like I did

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:59pm)

 

_It’s dangerous to make such promises to people, Kurogane. You never know if you’ll let them down accidentally. Even with the best intentions, people get hurt._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:04pm)

 

I never promised u anything, Fai.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:04pm)

 

But I will now. I promise u, if I have any control over it, I will not just up and leave u

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:06pm)

 

_Careful._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:07pm)

 

My consciousness can’t handle another tragedy. Death or otherwise.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:15pm)

 

_I’m the embodiment of a tragedy, Kurogane. You’re really getting yourself into something messy._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:15pm)

 

_At least take my invitation to get out now before you regret it._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:16pm)

 

The more u try to push me away, the more i dig my heels in

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:19pm)

 

I’m a stubborn ass like that

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:00pm)

 

_If I tell you something about me, can we get back to normal conversations?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:07pm)

 

_Deal?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:10pm)

 

...deal.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:10pm)

 

But it better not be something stupid or so help me the deal is off

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:11pm)

 

_I had a sibling._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:11pm)

 

_A twin brother._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:11pm)

 

_But he died._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:11pm)

 

_End of story._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:13pm)

 

Oh. I’m sorry.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:21pm)

 

What was his name?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:30pm)

 

_Yuui._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:32pm)

 

I’m sorry.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:34pm)

 

Fuck, I should really think about what I say before assuming thgs. Sorry.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:34pm)

 

Were you close?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:50pm)

 

_We were._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:51pm)

 

_He died of renal cancer._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:51pm)

 

_It’s like losing your best friend._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:52pm)

 

I can imagine

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:52pm)

 

Well i mean i can’t, but… i just, u know, i hope u get what i mean

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:00pm)

 

_I killed him, you know?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:03pm)

 

_If he wouldn’t have tried to do something so stupid for me, he’d still be alive._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:05pm)

 

_That guilt never goes away._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:07pm)

 

You know… Tomoyo’s sister once told me something about guilt

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:10pm)

 

U can blame yourself and blame yourself but unless you held the dagger, there’s nothing u could’ve done

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:13pm)

 

_I could’ve done something._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:13pm)

 

_I just decided to be selfish instead._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:14pm)

 

_And that’s why you shouldn’t get involved with me._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:17pm)

 

Can you tell me one more thing?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:17pm)

 

_Maybe._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:19pm)

 

How old were u when it happened

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:20pm)

 

_10._

 

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:24pm)

 

So my question is… what kid wouldn’t be selfish? What child wouldn’t be greedy or egoistical? At least to some extent i mean come on it’s just unrealistic for kids not to be

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:06pm)

 

_You don’t know what you’re talking about._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:07pm)

 

_But it’s okay._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:08pm)

 

Okay, as much as i want to rgue that, u answered my question. I’ll back off for now.

  


**(November 26th)**

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:03am)

 

_Kurogane?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:04am)

 

Yea?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:05am)

 

_You can talk this time._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:05am)

 

What do u mean?

  


**Incoming call from Fai for Kurogane (01:06 am)**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**< Answered>**

 

“Hello? Fai?”

 

...

 

“Fai? What’s going on?”

 

…

 

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-- I mean, I-- I’m sorry.”

...

 

“I didn’t mean for you to cry, Fai.”

 

…

 

“God, now I feel like an asshole. Listen, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but… I-- well, I’m not going anywhere. Not until you explicitly tell me to get the hell out of your life. And none of that lying shit either, I mean, like, a real… leave me alone, kinda thing. Like…”

 

...

 

“As long as I am in my right mind and you need help, I’ll always be there.”

 

...

 

“God, I wish I knew how to make you stop crying.”

 

…

 

“I wish you weren’t hurting like this.”

 

…

 

...

 

“Fai?”

 

…

 

“Fai?”

 

_“...Kuro--?”_

 

“I’m glad you reminded me to take out my trash. You know that, right?”

 

…

 

“Listen, let me just… tell you about me. You shared so much today, it’s only fair. Okay?”

 

_“...okay.”_

 

“I’m Kurogane, but I used to go by a different name when I was younger. It hurt too much to be called by that name when my parents weren’t around, and, so… I changed it. I’m 20 years old, I don’t like roller coasters. I really only ever wear black at school, so the kid and Tomoyo sometimes call me a ninja. I like history and it used to be a fascination of mine when I was younger, my dad and I… we’d talk about ancient times since before I could read.

 

I’m not a fan of traveling, and I’d prefer to stay in one place, but if I had to travel, I would. You call me Grumpy and that’s actually not too far off, I am really grumpy. Especially in the morning, I am not a morning person at all.

 

I don’t date much because I haven’t really found someone I think could be compatible yet.”

 

…

 

“...are you interested in anything else?”

 

…

 

“Fai?”

 

…

 

“I guess you must have fallen asleep. Maybe that’s for the best. I hope you know that I’m glad you let me in. I.. do feel bad though for pushing you. But I’m not sorry that it got you to open up a little. I hope you’ll text me tomorrow. I pro-, no, I will live up to our promise. But--”

 

…

 

“If I can do anything to protect you, I will. Goodnight.”

 

…

 

**< End of call> **

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:30am)

 

I haven’t told anyone that much about myself before. Tomoyo knows but it’s because she’s like my sister.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:04am)

 

I like talking to you. Let’s do that again sometime.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:05am)

 

Just... without the crying. Sound good?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:07am)

 

I care about you.

You have a friend now, idiot.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:07am)

 

I won’t abandon you.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:04am)

 

And perhaps I’m a little sleep deprived right now but

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:04am)

 

If it means I can help you, I’d give my right arm.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:07am)

 

 _So you_ are _capable of decent grammar? I’m impressed~!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe us!!


	4. Chapter 4

**(November 28th)**

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:34am)

 

How’s ur thanksgiving going

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:00 am)

 

_We, uh, don’t really celebrate it?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:03 am)

 

Oh. Well we only really celebrate it for the food anyway so

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:07 am)

 

_So what do you do during thanksgiving then?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:08 am)

 

_Father isn’t really a fan of family celebrations._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:08 am)

 

_If you know what I mean._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:10 am)

 

Ah. makes sense. Well usually it’s a time to get together and be thankful (duh) but we really just invite Tomoyo’s family over here and we all just eat a bunch of food, drink and talk

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:14 am)

 

_Sounds cosy~!_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:15 am)

 

_Are you going to get drunk?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:34am)

 

?? Do u want me to

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:30 am)

 

_It would be funny~!_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:31 am)

 

_Drunk texts are always hilarious._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:32 am)

 

Funny for u maybe, but for the rest of us?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:50 am)

 

_Hehe, Kuro-rin ~! Well, I’m going to study today. Keep me updated on how your day goes, alright? I’m curious~!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:09 pm)

 

Goddammit idiot u think ur so smart

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:34pm)  

 

...my cousin got me into a drinking contest yknow and it was eventful

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:35 pm)

 

_Hyuu~! Did you win?!_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:44 pm)

 

I always win

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:45 pm)

 

_So confident~_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:37 pm)

 

Mm. The only way i do thinKS

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:08 pm)

 

_Fits you._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:08 pm)

 

_You did strike me as someone (overly)-confident._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:09m)

 

What? U think u can do bettr?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:10pm)

 _Drink? Definitely not._ _  
_ _Unless you want to end up cuddling with me._ _  
_ _I turn into a koala when I drink._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:19 pm)

 

I’d pay to c that

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:20 pm)

 

_What, me cuddle with you? Or me cuddling with others?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:20 pm)

 

_They call that porn, Kuro-rin~!_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:20 pm)

 

_Nasty!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:34 pm)

 

That wasnt what I meant and U NO IT

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:30 pm)

 

 _What, you_ don’t _want to cuddle with me? :(_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:30 pm)

 

_How mean!_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(07:32 pm)

 

No im being realistic ur the one who keeps reminding me that we shouldn’t meet

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:40 pm)

 

_Kuro-pii, you really don’t know what a joke looks like?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:50 pm)

 

_I mean_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:51 pm)

 

_I’m not -- yeah._

  
  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:00 pm)

 

Oh then why havnt we yet

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:08 pm)

 

_I’m not ready._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:08 pm)

 

_Plus, Kuro-rin is way too handsome to be hanging out with someone like me~!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:10 pm)

 

What u mean is that u don’t trust me yet right

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:11 pm)

 

_If that is what it takes to make you be able to sleep at night, then sure~!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:15 pm)

 

I dont mind waiting, really

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:16 pm)

 

Just was curious

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:17 pm)

 

_What do you think I look like?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:20 pm)

 

_And don’t say blonde now. I’ll kick your butt~!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:33 pm)

 

Probably light colored hair. IDK about blonde, but I’d say light. Blue/grey eyes?

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:03 pm)

 

How close was I?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:08 pm)

 

_Correct._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:25 pm)

 

_And, am I your type, Kuro-sama~?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:31 pm)

 

U actually want to know or r u messing with me again to feel better abt urself

  
  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:33 pm)

 

_Hm, both._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:34 am)

 

_I guess._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:35 pm)

 

well in case u are actually telling the truth and i did guess right

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:36 pm)

 

U are

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(07:08 am)

 

 _But what if I’m like, really ugly? I mean, I can be blonde_ and _ugly, Kuro-rin!_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:47 pm)

 

but u never know

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:48 pm)

 

Espcly since u don’t trust me to see u yet

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(10:50 pm)

 

 _Well, can_ I _see_ you?

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:51 pm)

 

Don’t see why not

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:00 pm)

 

_Send me a pic then~!_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:00 pm)

 

_Not a dick pic though._

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:13 pm)

Why the fuck would i send u a dick pic

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:15 pm)

 

_Uwaaaaah~! My Kuro-rin is so handsome~!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:17 pm)

 

I’ll ignore the “my” since I know u probably didn’t realize u did that

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:18 pm)

 

_Yup._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:20 pm)

 

_How is the party?_

 

 __  
  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:21 pm)

 

Well… seeing as Tomoyo’s sister brought her girlfriend and my friend syaoran brought his girlfriend

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:21 pm)

 

...eventful. Nvr been so out of place in my own apartment

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:34 pm)

 

_Is that a bad thing? I can’t tell if  that’s supposed to be something negative or not._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:35 pm)

 

You’ve never felt like you don’t belong in your own house?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:36 pm)

 

_Since Yuui died? All the time._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:37 pm)

 

 _My house is very .. cold._ _  
_ _There’s no joy or warmth here anymore since that moment._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:38 pm)

 

Wow all the time? i feel like this now nd its weird. I cant imagine feeling it all the time

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:40 pm)

 

_It’s okay, Kuro-chan, don’t worry, I’ve gotten used to it._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:40 pm)

 

_Do you want me to call you to entertain you~?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:54 pm)

Whatever entertainment you’re referencing idk if i want it

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:58 pm)

 

 _I don’t know what_ you _are referencing to, but I just meant conversation, Kuro-pon._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:59 pm)

 

Oh. Sure.

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:59 pm)

 

_Ready?_

 

**_(November 29th)_ **

**_Incoming call from Fai for Kurogane (00:00)_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_> Answered<_ **

 

“Hey, idiot. What’s up with always calling me around midnight?”

 

“ _I don’t know, there’s something scary about the dark, don’t you think so~?”_

 

…

 

“ _What’s the silence for, Kuro-puu?”_

 

“...you actually just talked to me on the phone for once without crying.”

 

“ _Oh.. yeah. Uh. Sorry? Should this be awkward?”_

 

“I won’t lie, I kinda expected it to be.”

 

“ _I guess that makes sense. Were you expecting me to sound different?”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

_“You truly are a man of few words, Kuro-sama. Just as I suspected~!”_

 

 _“_ You truly are a moron.”

 

“ _So, I just realised I didn’t ask you earlier today. But what are you thankful for~?”_

 

“What most people are thankful for. Family, friends, school. Usual.”

 

“ _Hmm! That just so you, Kuro-chii.”_

 

_…_

 

_“Hey, Kuro-pon, are you, like, somewhere alone? Wait, I just realised how that sounded. I didn’t mean it like that!”_

 

…

 

“No, but I can be. Hold on.”

 

…

 

“There. Now, what?”

 

“ _I- I don’t know. I just--- I just wanted to talk to you, I guess. But I don’t really know what to say._

 

_If you want to hang up on me, that’s fine. I told you I would entertain you but I’m all out of ideas~”_

 

“I’m not gonna hang up now, idiot. You’re finally talking to me.

I’ll talk. Tomoyo is drunk and she’s doing weird stuff again. Wait, maybe I need to explain that better. So, I told you about my friend Syaoran, right? So, his girlfriend is close friends with Tomoyo and basically uses her as a fitting model. For everything. But they’re both drunk off their asses and it’s just... a damn mess.

 

Then you have Tomoyo’s sister. She’s... interesting, but damn is her girlfriend competitive. So she keeps challenging me to do things. Like, when my phone rang, she told me that she bet she could pick it up faster? What does that even mean, right?”

 

“ _Woah, I didn’t expect you to talk so much, Kuro-pon~!”_

“Damn, it’s because I’m drunk, alright? Appreciate it instead.

Anyway, they keep teasing me because I was on my phone so much during the day.They asked if I had a girlfriend. Dumbass divas. Anyway. _Fuck,_ what were you saying earlier? My memory is a mess because of the alcohol. _God,_ I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you. And that you’re actually responding. Are you sure I’m not just fucking high? Because I really feel like I’m really fucking high right now.”

 

_“...!”_

 

“Oh my god, did you just fucking giggle, Fai?”

 

_“...!”_

 

“Stop giggling, idiot!”

 

“ _(_ **_FAI, WHAT THE HELL--)_ ** _”_

 

**_> End of Call<_ **

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:26 am)

 

Fai, what the hell, was that ur dad?

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:09 am)

Are you ok???

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:04 am)

_I don’t know._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(04:40 am)

 

_Yeah, I’m okay._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(05:30 am)

 

_Do you think you’d hold me if you were here?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(05:32 am)

 

_I’m sorry. That was stupid. I take it back._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:42 am)

 

Anyday.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:29 am)

 

Ugh they finally went home like

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:34 am)

 

I was so fucking done with their shit

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:29 am)

 

What classes do you take i realized i never rlly asked

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:41 pm)

 

Ok what the hell is with the not responding to me anymore again???

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:06 pm)

 

Really what i do?

  
  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:19 pm)

 

Ok fine i get it i’ll stop

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:45 pm)

 

Sorry for whatever i did, i guess

 

**(December 2nd)**

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:17 am)

 

Hey, get up from ur seat. Tell Yuuko u need to go to the bathroom r something.

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:19 am)

 

Go to the rec center. Find the bench by the entrance.

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:25 am)

 

_Why? How do I know this isn’t just to spy on me, too?_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:26 am)

 

...too? The fuck does that mean, “too”?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:27 am)

 

_Fine. I’ll go._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40 am)

 

_What is this? A teddy bear?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40 am)

 

_I’m not twelve._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:46 am)

 

I’m not saying ur 12. That bear was the last Christmas gift my parents ever got me. It was kind of like… having company there even when I didn’t.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:47 am)

 

I want u to have it

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:52 am)

 

Sounds stupid, i know. But, u asked me if I’d hold u if I was there. I’m not gonna forget about that, Fai. I don’t think u should either.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:52 am)

Take it.

When u get lonely u can think if me.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:55 am)

 

 _Kurogane.._ __  
  


 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:55 am)

 

_I can’t accept this._

__  
  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:56 am)

 

_You got it from your parents!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:57 am)

 

U got two options

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(09:00 am)

 

  1. leave the bear and it stays there cause I’m not going to come back for it
  2. Take it and keep it safe for me



  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:01 am)

 

_He-he’s not going to be happy._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:01 am)

 

_My father I mean._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:10 am)

 

_I’ll take care of it._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:20 am)

 

_Thank you._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(09:22 am)

 

_I really wish you’d_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(10:50 am)

 

You know, you’re beautiful.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:20 am)

 

_I figured you would be watching._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:25 am)

 

_I’m really not._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:25 am)

 

_I’m not pretty, I’m really ugly. And, I’m too skinny, too delicate. I don’t smile enough, either. I’m annoying and loud. I’m irrational and I can’t follow directions… I’m disobedient, selfish, conceited, and I’m genuinely thoughtless. I’m compulsive and deceitful, too. How can someone like that be beautiful?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:32 am)

 

 _Someone like that could_ never _be beautiful._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:45 am)

 

Who told you that?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:50 am)

 

_I did._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:52 am)

 

Liar.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:53 am)

 

People don’t inherently think everything is wrong with themselves. They want to defend themselves and be thought of in a positive light. For u to think that, someone had to say it first.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:58 am)

 

Now who told you this shit?

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(12:01 pm)

 

_Seriously. Can’t someone just truly hate themselves?_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(12:02 pm)

 

_Anyway_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(12:03 pm)

 

_I spied on you too. You’re handsome as well~!_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(12:04 pm)

 

Don’t change the fucking subject, idiot

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:00 pm)

 

 _Fine,_ idiot.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:00 pm)

 

_It was my father, alright. It’s just something he does when he’s angry._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:00 pm)

 

_Nothing special._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:00 pm)

 

_Just adds to my already existing self-hate._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:01 pm)

 

_Now what’s left of me being beautiful, huh?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:03 pm)

 

Try making me smile, moron. You think about others and want to help them, whether you realize it or not.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:06 pm)

 

I mean, for fucks sake. For the first 3 weeks of us texting you reminded me about my trash every 2 days.

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:15 pm)

 

_Fine. So perhaps I’m not an awful person._

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:15 pm)

 

_Doesn’t take away that I’m still fucking gross to look at._

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:28 pm)

 

You know, I was right.

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(01:30 pm)

 

_What?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:32 pm)

 

your dad is an asshat

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(01:32 pm)

 

And you are my type.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:02 pm)

 

_God_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:02 pm)

 

_Do you just_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:02 pm)

 

_Ever stop?_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:02 pm)

 

_stop making me feel things goddamit_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:02 pm)

 

_i worked too hard to become numb_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:04 pm)

 

You shouldn’t have to be numb, Fai. God, you really shouldn’t. Your dad… whatever the hell his problem is, I don’t know.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:05 pm)

 

You shouldn’t have to put up with that.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(02:06 am)

 

_Please._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(02:17 pm)

 

You shouldn’t, you’re just too scared to admit it.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:22 pm)

 

_I’m holding it._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:22 pm)

 

_The bear._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(11:23pm)

 

_Would it be wrong of me to say that I wish you were here instead?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(11:23 pm)

 

Never.

  


( **December 3rd)**

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(03:02 am)

 

_Do you really think I’m beautiful?_

 

From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(03:03 am)

 

I really do think you’re beautiful.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(05:40 am)

 

_Father really doesn’t mean it when he says those things. He just misses Yuui a lot. He’s really sad and sometimes I make him so upset that he just… explodes._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(05:43 am)

 

Whether he means it or not is irrelevant. him missing yuui, that should have nothing to do with you. He's the adult, he needs to deal with whatever pain he feels another fucking way.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:20 am)

 

_I can’t blame him, Kurogane._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:20 am)

 

_I just can’t._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:23 am)

 

The man who was meant to protect you and love you the most criticizes you to the point of despising yourself, Fai.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:24 am)

 

I’d say that’s a pretty damn good reason to blame him. But u have to come to that conclusion. I can’t do it for u.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:45 am)

 

_I have so many secrets, Kurogane._

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(06:45 am)

 

_I think I’m drowning._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(06:47 am)

 

Tell me one thing, one of those secrets. Drown me with you.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:30 pm)

 

_My name isn’t Fai._

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:34 pm)

 

Will you tell me your real name, then?

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40 pm)

 

_Oh god_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40 pm)

 

_i’m not ready_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40 pm)

 

_kurogane_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:40 pm)

 

_im so scared_

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:41 pm)

 

Hey stop, breathe.

  


From: Kurogane

To: Fai

(08:43 pm)

 

You don’t have to tell me, Fai. It’s okay.

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_kurogane_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_i dont_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_i just don’t know_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_i don’t know how to be him_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_how to be me_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_if i tell you_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_it changes everything_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_and im so scared_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_i fuck_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_i don’t want you to get hurt_

 

From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_why can’t i just keep my fucking mouth shut_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_why do you need to do this to me_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_why do you want to make me feel wanted???_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_to stop lying_

  


From: Fai

To: Kurogane

(08:45 pm)

 

_fuck_

  


**Incoming call for Fai from Kurogane**

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**< Answered.>**

 

“ _...k-kurogane?”_

 

“Fai.”

 

“ _O-Oh, my god, I’m sorry-- I’m so sorry, fuck-- I--”_

 

“FAI! Listen to--”

 

“ _My name is Yuui, goddamnit.”_

 

_…_

 

_“You fucking asshole, how could… why do you make me feel like this?”_

 

Kurogane breathes in sharply, glancing at his phone as Fai-- no, Yuui, sobs in the background.

 

“ _You dick, how could you do this to me? I’m not supposed to feel anything._ ”

 

“...Yuui.”

 

 _“Don’t_ fucking _call me that!”_

 

“Fai.”

 

...

 

“Breathe, okay? Just breathe. Are you safe? Are you alone right now?”

 

“ _I am._ ”

 

“Good. You need to sit down and listen to me, okay?”

 

“... _okay_.”

 

“You are amazing, okay? You’re nice and funny, goddammit, you’ve made me laugh more times than I can probably count. You’re so beautiful, my fucking jaw dropped when I saw you. I don’t care what your real name is. Yuui, Fai, whatever. What matters to me is who you are. Names can always be changed, women change them all the time when they get married. I’m not exactly sure why you lied and said your name was different, but I don’t care about that. What I want to know is what that asshole dad of yours has to do with this.”

 

“ _He doesn’t have--!”_

 

“Shut up!”

 

…

 

“Shut up and listen. All this information, though bits and pieces, are fucking suspicious. It all fucking stinks of some other shit going on. Now I’m not going to ask if he hurts you, because for fucks sake, I know if I ask you’ll lie to me. And I can put the damn pieces together.

 

What you want me to do with this information is up to you.”

 

“ _I want--”_

 

“I wasn’t finished.”

 

…

 

“What you want me to do with this information is up to you. But, goddammit, if I ever find him touching you-- I’ll destroy him.

 

I’ll rip his fucking throat out and throw him in a river. I’ll make him bleed, Fai, Yuui - I don’t really care what your name is, -  and I’ll enjoy watching his blood drain into the water.

 

I’ll take you away from that asshole. You’ll come back here and meet Tomoyo, the kid, and everyone else. You’ll never have to worry about him again.

 

But you have to choose that. Like I said, what you want is up to you.

 

You’re free to drown in your secrets alone, but I’ll be there, to take your fucking hand and drag you out of the sea. I’m not going to stand here helplessly watch you destroy yourself when I _know_ I can change it. I just-- I can’t, Fai, Yuui-- I--

 

 _God,_ I’m so fucking angry right now. All I can think about is the thought of you wrapped around my bear, crying, when _fuck,_ I should be there holding you to dry those tears.

 

I don’t want you to ever be alone anymore. I don’t want you to be scared anymore. I want to help you.”

 

“ _... He’ll destroy you.”_

 

“Just means I’ll have to destroy him first.”

 

_“No, Kurogane, I mean… I mean, he’ll completely and utterly destroy you, obliterate you.”_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“ _Kurogane, he’s… back before he became a teacher, he was a very powerful man.  He practically ruled an underground criminal organization. I’m not supposed to know about it, but… Fai once found out when we were little. It was the first and last time we asked about it. Kurogane, please…_

 

_Please move on with your life. Please don’t let yourself get ruined and destroyed trying to save a weak, broken thing like me.”_

 

 _“_ How can you expect me to move on after all this? _Goddamn,_ I’d rather die trying than having to live knowing you’re out there, crying yourself to sleep every fucking night.

 

I might not be as powerful as him and I don’t know what he’s doing to you. I’m honestly not sure if I even want to know. But _fuck,_ I’ll make him pay, and once he’s paid, I’ll hold you in my arms, alright?

 

I promise. I’ll hold you in my arms after all this and tell you how beautiful you are.

 

I _promise._ ”

 

_“Kurogane, you don’t know what he does. You don’t know how he is. I’m not… After everything he’s done, I am by far the least beautiful person on this planet.”_

 

“What can I do to make you see you the way I see you? What can I do to assure you that I will protect you? That I will keep you safe?”

 

…

 

“I still think that you don’t trust me, and I can’t blame you for that. But tell me, can you stop lying to me?”

 

…

 

“Idiot, can you stop lying to me?”

 

…

 

“Does he hurt you? At night? Does he?”

 

_“...”_

 

“Does he think you’re his propriety?”

 

“ _...”_

 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare lie to me, idiot.”

 

“ _... I am his property, Kurogane. I have been his property since the day Fai died.”_

 

 _“_ What does that even fucking mean?”

 

_“...do you really want to know, Kurogane? Do you really want to drown with me? Once you do, you can’t go back. You’ll go insane. Nothing will ever be the same.”_

 

“Tell me.”

 

“ _My name is Yuui, my brother Fai died. I had cancer, not him. He died on the surgery table after giving me one of his kidneys to save me._

 

_Our father-- he…”_

 

_…_

 

“Tell me.”

 

“ _Father has always loved Fai more. I can’t blame him. Fai was more beautiful, kinder, and had the most beautiful smile ever. They would always be together._

 

_When I was dying of cancer and Fai wanted to save me, Father was against the idea. He didn’t want to risk Fai’s life. Said it was an unnecessary operation._

 

_...he was going to let me die, Kurogane. Father was going to let me die. But Fai somehow convinced him, I… I don’t know how._

 

_Then, of course, the worst possible happened and Fai… died._

 

_I...”_

 

 _“_ Yuui, tell me, please.”

 

“ _I haven’t been Yuui since the day Fai died. I’ve been Fai ever since then. Not willingly._

 

_Kurogane, I…_

 

_On that operating table, I went to sleep holding Fai’s hand in mine. Then… then I woke up, and Father-- he--”_

 

 _“_ Take a breath. Calm down, don’t cry.”

 

_“I still remember that look of absolute hatred on his face._

 

 **_You killed Fai_ ** _, he said._

 

_Father makes me be him, makes me act like him and talk like him._

 

_But… but I can’t live up to the image of my brother. He will always be more beautiful, be more kind, more… everything._

 

_Father punishes me for being less than my brother, for being a failure. He--”_

 

 _“_...”

 

“ _He reminds me often enough that I’m his property. I’m his, and no one else's._

 

_When he heard me giggle at you on the phone, he-- oh, my god, Kurogane, he went insane._

 

_He yanked my phone out of my hands and saw your name. He saw how long we were talking and…_

 

_a-and…”_

 

“Yuui, did he hurt you?”

 

_“He marked me as his again, that night.”_

 

“Oh, god, Yuui--”

 

“ _He wouldn’t let me leave. He told me…”_

 

…

 

“Told you what?”

 

“ _He told me that if I talked to you again, that I’d be mailed your kidneys. Then your heart, and then your head.”_

 

 _“_ What the fuck, Yuui? Like what the _actual goddamn_ fuck?”

 

_“...he can do it, too, Kurogane. It’s just the type of man Father is. He’s just--”_

 

“Yuui.”

 

_“Yes?”_

 

“Tell me your address. I’m coming to get you.”

 

“ _Right now?_ ”

 

“Right now.”

 

 _“(_ **_Fai, where are you?)_ ** _”_

 

“ _Oh, no…”_

 

 _“_ Yuui, who is that? Is that your dad?”

 

“ _Be quiet, Kurogane.”_

 

_..._

 

“ **(** **_Fai_ ** **,)** ”

 

“ _H-Hello, Father. How are you today?”_

 

“ **(Oh, shut the hell up. You don’t actually fucking care. Anyway, I need you to meet me in my bedroom in 5 minutes. Wear something cute.)** ”

 

...

 

_“Um-- Father, I--”_

 

 _“_ **_(What? You want to deny me? HA! Remember what happened last time you did that?!)_ ** _”_

 

_*WHAP*_

 

 _“_ **_(Now, be a good boy, Fai. Come with Father.)_ ** _”_

 

“ _...no.”_

 

 _“_ **_(No? You little-- did you just tell me NO?)_ ** _”_

 

 _“I said_ _NO_ _!”_

 

**_< Call Ended.>_ **

 

Yuui cries, shoving his father away from him as hard as he could, breaking into a run. He quickly snatches his phone up from under his pillow, quietly, almost invisibly.

 

He pushes open the door, looking around for a place to hide. Last time he denied his father… he barely made it out of the room before Ashura caught him. His eyes find the bathroom door, cracked open.

 

When he reaches the bathroom, he locks himself inside.

 

“Faaai,” Ashura, clearly drunk, calls, right outside the door. “Fai, honey, come on. Come talk to Father.”

 

Shakily, with tears blurring his eyes, he redials Kurogane’s number.

 

“You better not be calling that kid, Fai. You know I can and will kill him.”

 

Yuui jumps when his father slams a fist against the door, trying the knob.

 

**< Incoming call to Kurogane from Fai.>**

 

The tone rings, and Yuui slides to the floor, crouched against the back wall, holding his phone tight.

 

**…**

 

**…**

 

**< Answered.>**

 

“Yuui?!” Kurogane immediately yells upon answering his phone.

 

“Oh my god, Kurogane,” Yuui sobs quietly, “Kurogane, please… Please, hurry, I’m-- I locked myself in the bathroom...”

 

“What’s your address? I need your address.”

 

Yuui flinches when Ashura’s banging on the bathroom door, and his harsh yelling, suddenly increases in volume. “ **_FAI_ **!”

 

“I-It… M-My address-- it’s--” he takes a deep breath, “it’s 439 Lecourt P-Plaza. It’s i-in Tsubasa city…”

 

“You fucking **_bitch_ ** !” Ashura yells, pounding his fist on the bathroom door. “You bitch! When I get in there, you are **_dead_ **!” He kicks the door loudly, and Yuui jumps. “...fine. If that’s the way you want it, I’ll go get the key.”

 

“Kurogane,” Yuui whispers fearfully.

 

“I’m getting in my car, now, Yuui, stay in there.”

 

“Kurogane, Ashura has a key that opens every door in this house… he keeps that key in his office next door. Once he leaves, I’m… I’m going to sneak out and I’ll run.”

 

“No, Yuui, you need to _stay there._ I’ll be there soon, okay?”

 

Yuui can’t hear Ashura anymore.

 

“Kurogane, I-- I think… I think he’s gone-- he’s in the office next door. I’m going to leave.”

 

“Yuui, I’m telling you, stay where you are!”

 

Yuui reaches forward, unlocking the door and opening it. He looks out into the hallway, glancing around.

 

“I knew if I waited long enough, you’d come back to me.” A bone-chilling voice asks from behind him.

 

Before he can even turn around, a familiar hand grabs his hair and yanks it, pulling him back. “You fucking bitch, how dare you try to _outsmart me_?!”

 

Yuui screams, dropping his phone when Ashura wraps an iron-bar-like arm around him. The phone drops down the open banister, crashing onto the hardwood floors below.

 

Yuui shoves him hard in his stomach, causing a drunk Ashura to vomit and trip over the stairs in front of him, colliding hardly with the ground. Yuui trembles as he moves to see whether Ashura had really gone unconscious. He wouldn’t remember, _again._ Just like last time. Or any time he drank and blacked out afterwards.

 

That’s when the front door slams open.

 

“Yuui!”

 

“KUROGANE!”

 

“Yuui!” Kurogane’s footsteps can be heard colliding loudly with the stairs as he climbs them.

 

Blue eyes meet red, and Kurogane doesn’t need to be told twice. He knows what he came here for. He rushes over to Yuui and wraps the blonde in a hug. The hug is desperate, and Yuui clings onto him as if his life depends on it.  

 

Tears soon flow, and Yuui throws his arms around Kurogane, sobbing into his shirt. Kurogane is sure he feels his heart break, but he has to be strong, holds the blonde against his chest as he whispers soothing words into Yuui’s ear.

 

Once all tears were shed, Kurogane kisses Yuui’s forehead lazily. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

“But--” he glances back at Ashura.

 

Kurogane pulls Yuui close, “You don’t have to worry about him.”

 

“...can we… get out of here?” The blonde asks.

 

Kurogane takes Yuui away from that home of nightmares. As they drove down the road in his old black pickup, he couldn’t help but glance over at his blonde idiot. He can’t help but simply adore the way the moonlight shines down on his blonde hair and Kurogane feels as if he had been looking at it for _years._ Was Yuui really the one that made him feel so many things he hadn’t felt in such a long time?

 

When they arrived at Kurogane’s place, no words were said. Kurogane’s fingers were intertwined with Yuui’s as he led them towards his room. Broad arms immediately found their way around Yuui’s lean body as the two of them collapsed on Kurogane’s mattress, fitting around him as if he was made to be there. He wasn’t going to let him go. Not tonight.

 

Least to say, they both held each other close through that entire first night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, bookmark, and subscribe us!!!


	5. UPDATE.

Hello, our beautiful, gorgeous readers~

It's Xip and Youdid here!

We just wanted to post to say that we haven't forgotten about you!

We have kinda... sorta... fallen out of the fandom? I guess? 🤷🏻‍♀️

I mean, we're still into it, but it's really tough to write a fic when you're not _oooh_ ing and _aaaw_ ing over them like you once were!

I (Xip) will be off from like, 8/17-9/04, and only have three classes at the time, so I'll have a little while off there to get an update done.

Hopefully I can yank our lovely friends and readers in as motivators~?

...

Well, we love you all and miss you deeply! Hopefully we will update soon, yes?

We _totally_  get that one author that never updates and we're a little sad to see that we've become the people that we sometimes talk about.

Teehee.

Thanks for staying tuned with us!

❤️🧡💛💚💙💜💖

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess who wrote who? Thanks for reading, you nerds!
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark, and subscribe! <3


End file.
